Je me sens si seul
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: OS. Quand on croit être seul. Et que l'on ne l'est pas tant que ça... (M pour le langage)


Mâchoire serrée je pousse la porte du bar. La musique me heurte. Me heurte les tympans, le ventre et le cœur. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Pourtant j'y suis. Je me sens si seul. Je me glisse à travers les corps. Tentant de faire abstraction de leur mains sur moi. Soit disant des contacts de maladresse dus à la trop grande proximité des gens. Elle est blindée cette salle. Heureusement qu'on a plus le droit de fumer dans les bar. Je grogne pour moi seul. J'arrive enfin au meuble de bois. Je suis obligé de hurler pour me faire servir un whisky. Le verre devant moi je n'hésite pas une seconde et l'avale en une gorgée. J'en redemande un, et encore un et encore un.

Une femme s'installe. Me regarde. Me sourit. Je la salue de la tête par politesse. Besoin de rien de plus elle se lance. Elle s'appelle Machin, travaille à Bidule. Et elle parle, parle. Elle parle trop. Certes elle ne parle pas comme lui. Mais elle parle trop. Beaucoup trop. Pas comme lui. Lui c'était de la musique. C'était intéressant. C'était… C'était lui. Là elle parle juste trop. Je lui indique que je sors. J'ai besoin de fumer. Depuis quand je fume ? Depuis 7 mois, 2 jours et… Je consulte ma montre 16h. Voilà depuis quand je fume.

Le vigile me tamponne le bras et me laisse sortir. Je m'écarte d'une dizaine de pas, farfouille dans les poches de mon jeans, sort mon paquet de clope et en grille une. Ça ne me procure aucun plaisir. Et ça ne me fait pas plus de mal non plus. Alors pourquoi fumer ? J'en sais foutre rien. Pour compléter le cliché parfait, du gars parfait, qu'on a abandonné ? Je ricane avec amertume. C'est TOI qui as quitté le gars parfait ! J'écrase le mégot sous mon talon avec un peu trop de rage et un morceau de macadam s'envole. Chiotte ! L'air de rien je retourne dans le bar.

La femme est toujours là. Elle a reprit un verre. Mais j'ai du être trop long parce qu'elle parle avec un autre gars. Alléluia. Ça fait depuis que je suis à New-York que je sors tous les soirs. Tous les soirs je boi whiskys. Bien évidemment qu'ils ne me font rien. Mais aux yeux des humains je bois trop. Je dois vraiment correspondre au cliché pathétique du gars qui se bourre la gueule, baise à gauche et à droite, pour tenter de noyer son chagrin. Sauf que je ne suis pas triste. Je suis amer. Et en colère.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça hein ? Il m'avait promis que tout pouvait aller. Que tout allait s'arranger. Il m'a même juré, yeux dans les yeux, j'entends encore son cœur battre avec régularité, me prouvant sa bonne foi, qu'il m'aimait encore, que je n'y étais pour rien. Moi je pouvais plus. Je pouvais plus me regarder en face. Alors je me suis barré. C'est un truc que je sais bien faire. Fuir. Fuir et être en colère. Tout à coup tout ce bruit me donne mal à la tête. J'ai envie d'entendre sa voix. D'entendre son cœur. D'entendre tout de lui. Je paye et m'en vais. J'enfile mon blouson de cuir d'un geste rapide et habituel. J'ignore les femmes qui tentent de m'arrêter. J'ignore les gars qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin.

Une fois à l'air libre et glaciale je marche. Mais autour de moi rien d'autre que le souffle du vent. Je me sens si seul. Je m'assieds sur un banc. Je respire à fond. Je bloque toutes les odeurs des gens autour de moi, de l'environnement. Je me concentre sur la sienne. Je m'en souviens encore. Comme si c'était hier. Je me frotte le visage des deux mains, à la limite de pleurer. Le grand Alpha Hale n'est plus rien qu'une loque gémissante. Oh Dieu comme je me sens seul. Fini pour ce soir, je vais me coucher.

Le lendemain la même histoire. Un autre bar. Un autre whisky. Une autre femme. Une autre clope. 7 mois, 3 jours et 21h… Une autre promenade nocturne. La même solitude.

Le lendemain pareil. Et pareil. Et pareil. Et pareil.

Ce soir il neige. Pourtant ça m'indiffère. Qu'est ce que ça change ? Moins de monde dans le bar au bout de ma rue. Le barman ne dit rien. Je viens chez lui une fois par semaine. Depuis 8 mois, 11 jours. Je n'ai même plus besoin d'ouvrir la bouche que le whisky se pose devant moi. Je m'affale sur le tabouret en cuir. Qui exhale une odeur dégeulasse de sueur, d'alcool renversé et de sexe. Je méprise tous ceux qui ce sont assis avant moi sur ce tabouret, un verre à la main. Puis je regarde ma propre main.

Le verre épais avec le liquide ambré dedans. Faut être maso hein pour boire un truc qui vous rappelle la couleur des prunelles de celui que vous aimez et que vous avez perdu ? Maso ou s'appeler Derek Hale au choix. Je soupire, tente de brûler ma mémoire et mon odorat dans l'acidité de l'alcool. Je me sens si seul. Tu me manques tant.

\- Quand tu auras fini de faire des conneries on pourra rentrer à la maison ? ; _demande une voix juste à côté de moi_

De surprise je me tourne, le whisky se répandant sur moi, sur le bois du bar, sur le sol et sur le tabouret. Dans le mouvement j'ai même heurté la femme à ma gauche. Je m'en contrecarre.

\- Sti… ; _j'ai presque du mal à prononcer son prénom_

Ça va faire 9 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. 9 mois mais c'est comme si c'était hier tant il m'a manqué.

\- Je peux savoir ce que t'as foutu ? ; _il s'accoude au bar, hausse un sourcil tellement comme je le faisais et va même jusqu'à pianoter de ses doigts_

\- Je me sentais seul

\- Et ? T'as bu comme un trou ? Alors que ça sert, soyons tout de même clair là-dessus, complétement à que dalle ? T'es au courant pourtant que le plus fort de tous les alcools du monde peut pas te bourrer. Alors pourquoi, au nom de Dieu, tu as dépensé près de 10 000$ depuis environ 9 mois dans les bars ? ; _il s'avance ;_ J'ai eu un mal de chien, note la dérision, à te retrouver

\- Tu parles toujours autant ; _je souris un peu et il s'approche avant de se tendre_

\- Mais quel abruti ; _il me gifle, le silence se fait dans le bar ;_ POURQUOI TU PUES LA CLOPE ?

Il se retient à grande peine de m'en recoller une. Le barman se racle la gorge, je le regarde et je le sens. Il est gêné, étonné et complètement sonné. Ouais je suis pas un homme à femme. J'hausse une épaule et reporte mon attention pleine et entière sur l'homme en face de moi. L'homme, dont les yeux ambre scintillent de colère, dont la bouche est plissée de contrariété, dont les grains de beautés sont toujours aussi magnifiques.

\- Je me sentais si seul, tu me manquais tant. Je cherchais ta voix. J'trouvais que du vent. Et des femmes qui parlaient trop. Toi aussi tu parles mais pas comme elle. Elles elles me tapaient sur le système et… Je sais que je bois trop. Je sais que je fume trop. C'est vrai que je sors trop.

La seconde gifle me brûle plus que la première. Nouveau stade de silence dans le bar. Beaucoup plus incrédule que gêné. Ouais c'est moi le mec le plus costaud des deux et c'est moi qui me prend les roustes.

\- Alors tu vas m'écouter putain d'attentivement Derek-je-suis-bouché-Hale ; _il me fait complétement tourner sur le tabouret de sorte qu'il soit entre mes jambes_ ; JE T'AIME ENCORE BORDEL DE MERDE ! ; _il serre les poings_ ; Roh putain j'en reviens pas ! Tu t'es laissé couler comme un vulgaire humain alors que ces merdes ça fonctionne même pas sur toi ! T'es une loque là. T'as plus de muscle. Enfin si ; _il se frotte le visage_ ; Mais t'es plus le même. Tes cheveux c'est du n'importe quoi. Ta barbe on dirait j'sais pas trop quoi là ! Je me retiens Derek, je me retiens très fort là ! Tu m'écoutes toujours ?

\- Bien évidemment

\- Ok alors je vais te dire 3 choses ; _il inspire à fond et lève 3 doigts_ ; Petit un : tu n'y peux rien si mon père est mort ; _longue inspiration, odeur de tristesse sous celle de la colère_ ; C'était un putain d'accident de merde. Que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Personne tu entends ? Pas de surnaturel dans ce putain de verglas. Pas de surnaturel dans la glissière de sécurité qui cède. Et pas de surnaturel dans le fossé derrière la glissière, ok ? Petit deux : j'en ai rien à branler, tu m'entends, à br-an-ler qu'on puisse pas avoir de gosse à nous. On en aura des gosses, quand on en voudras, on trouveras comment bordel de merde. Que ce soit par mère porteuse, par adoption ou que sais-je encore ? Comment t'as pu croire une seconde que j'allais te quitter pour avoir la même chose que Scott ? J'ai même pas les mots tellement je suis encore incrédule face à ça !

\- Tu semblais tellement heureux avec…

\- MAIS BIEN SUR QUE J'ETAIS HEUREUX ! ; _il tonne, son cou enflant ;_ Qui ne l'est pas avec un bébé dans les bras ? Mais t'as tellement mal tout interprété ! Exactement comme d'habitude. Et pour bien confirmer tout le bordel, au lieu de m'en parler, t'as préféré t'emmurer dans ton silence à la con, continuer à mal interpréter tout ce que je pouvais dire ou faire, de sorte que ça te confortait dans ta mauvaise idée ? Bien. Bravo ! En 7 ans Derek Hale, en 7 ans t'es pas encore capable de sentir ce que je ressens ? T'es pas capable de décrypter ce que je pense ? Je connais tes moindres grognements, tes moindres putains de froncement de sourcil ! Je dois te rappeler bordel de putain de fait chier de merde qu'on est MARIÉ ?! ; _bourrade violente sur mon épaule, il est essoufflé_

\- Stiles Hale ; _je murmure plus pour moi que pour autre chose, pour me rappeler que oui, il est à moi comme je suis à lui_

\- Et pour finir ; _là il se redresse de tout son haut, il irradie de colère ;_ Si tu oses encore une fois, rien qu'une micro-seconde, bloquer le lien ; _il frémit de rage, ses pupilles se rétrécissent dangereusement, machinalement il se frotte le cou, là où ma marque de crocs l'identifie comme mon compagnon de vie, là où la marque doit, quand tout va bien irradier d'argent, quand on est en danger de rouge et quand l'un de nous bloque le lien en bleu, pour preuve il tire sur le col de son sweat à capuche rouge_ ; Si encore une fois bordel de merde je voie du bleu à cet endroit je te réduis en bouilli avec ma batte. Tu le sais ça ? Je te réduis en pâté pour chat ! Maintenant je crois que tes conneries de « je me sens si seul, tu me manques tant, que j'écoute le souffle du vent ». Des je me bourre la gueule alors que ça sert à rien. Je me mets à fumer pour bien te prouver que je vais mal. Maintenant on va rentrer à la maison. Tu vas laver l'intégralité de ce que tu portes. Je veux voir de l'argent là et putain tu vas te mettre à me parler ; _il m'attrape par la veste en cuir et me secoue, les dents serrés_ ; T'as compris ? Tu me parles la prochaine fois. Tu me fais pas flipper comme un abruti de mes deux, à retourner tous les Etats-Unis, tu me fais pas surmener Danny pour qu'il craque la géolocalisation de ton téléphone et putain tu me fais pas faire un remake pourri du petit-chaperon rouge qui vient chercher son loup dans une gargote pourri !

\- Hey! ; _petit cri indigné du barman_

\- Oh et toi ferme là parce que sinon je te jure qu'entre le loup et l'humain tu vas voir qui est le plus fort à te coller une rouste que de ta vie t'oublies pas ! ; _il se tourne à nouveau vers moi ;_ Tu me ramènes ce cul poilu en vitesse dans la jeep ; _il pointe la sortie du doigt et docile, complétement sonné je le fais, je l'entends encore grommeler derrière moi ;_ J't'en foutrais moi de se mettre à boire et à fumer parce que je me sens si seul…


End file.
